Olympic class
meters | Width = 136 meters 's Foundry. | Height = 102 meters | Decks = 27 | Crew = 750; 2,500 (passengers); 8,000 (evac. limit) | Speed = warp 9.2 (6 hours) ; Warp 13 (2395) | Cruspeed = warp 6 | Armaments = at least 3 phaser arrays | Defences = deflector shields | Systems = torpedo launchers | altimage = }} The Olympic-class was a type of Federation starship in service in the late-24th century. It was used by both Starfleet and civilian institutions, in roles such as science vessels or hospital ships. ( ; |Countdown, Number Three}}; ) History The Olympic-class was in Starfleet service as early as the year 2361. ( ) At least one ship of the class, the , underwent construction at the Marin County Starfleet Yards on Earth by the yard's Skywalker Division. ( ) In 2370, the participated in a search and rescue mission for the missing . ( }}; ) Despite its usual non-combatant role, the Olympic-class participated in some capacity in the Dominion War during 2374 and 2375. The Nobel reported many casualties during the conflict. ( |In the Pale Moonlight}}; ) The class was still being produced by Starfleet in the 2380s, and in 2385 a brand new ship, the , was loaned to the Rosalind Franklin Institute for Biomedical Research for a groundbreaking science and research mission headed by Director Maurita Tanj. ( ) In the year 2387, three Olympic-class medical frigates, including the and the , were dispatched to offer aid to the Romulan Star Empire following the destruction of Romulus by the Hobus supernova. All three ships were destroyed on the orders of from his mining ship, the Narada. ( |Countdown, Number Three}}) The Olympic-class was still in service in 2395. In an alternate reality caused by an anti-time rift, the was commanded by Captain Beverly Picard. ( ) By the 25th century, the class had been refit and continued to serve as hospital ships. In 2409, the ferried medical supplies from the Allied to the Contested Zone of the Solanae Dyson Sphere. ( ) Specifications The 300+ meter long Olympic-class was comparable in size to the refit and, like that class, shared a layout with many other Starfleet starship classes, having a recognisable primary and secondary hull with two warp nacelles. The Olympic's bridge was located on deck one, with crew quarters on deck five. A twin probe/torpedo launcher was situated at the fore of the primary hull, amidships; and the impulse engines at the aft. The navigational deflector strip was located in the lower primary hull, and a sensor palette made up the ventral surface of the hull. Airlocks were positioned either side of the secondary hull beneath the nacelle pylons, and the main shuttlebay was located at the aft of the ship. For defensive and tactical situations, the class was equipped with deflector shields, phaser arrays and the aforementioned probe/photon torpedo launcher. ( , , ) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Olympic-class research science vessel allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were numbered Types, and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Olympic Type 1.jpg|Type 1 Olympic Type 2.jpg|Type 2 Olympic Type 3.jpg|Type 3 Olympic Type 4.jpg|Type 4 Olympic Type 5.jpg|Type 5 Olympic Veteran.jpg|Veteran Olympic Breen.jpg|Breen shield Olympic Dominion.jpg|Dominion shield Olympic Reman.jpg|Reman shield Gallery Olympic-class Pasteur, dorsal.jpg|Dorsal view of the Galen exploding.jpg|The destruction of the , and their sister-ship in 2387 Voodieh class vessels attack USS Pasteur.jpg|Klingon Defense Force ships attack the Pasteur in 2395 USS Salk (NCC-58550-B).jpg|The in a Dyson sphere in 2409 ISS Olympic.jpg|Mirror universe, purple, 2409 ISS Olympus.png|Mirror universe, yellow, 2409 Known vessels Appendices Connections Background The }} states that the Olympic-class is a medical cruiser, while |Countdown, Number Three}} calls the ships medical frigates. The sources are from different eras (the early 2370s versus the late 2380s), which may explain why the vessels' mission profile could be described differently. Apocrypha The following information is from the Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 1: The Ships of Starfleet published by Last Unicorn Games after they lost their Star Trek license: :Stats - Length= 330.50 m, Width= 155.63 m, Height= 124.89 m, Decks= 27, Crew= 750, Speed= warp 9.2, Armaments= 4 phaser arrays & 2 photon torpedo launchers, Auxiliary Craft= 2 shuttlecraft, 4 shuttlepods :They entered service in 2361 and arose out of a need for Starfleet to replace the fleet of aging hospital ships that were at their disposal. Unlike most other Federation starships, the ''Olympic-class vessels don't possess a saucer section for its command hull, but a spheroid-shaped command hull akin to the design of the of starships that were in service in the 22nd century. The added space granted by a spheroid command hull, allows most of the ship's laboratories and wards to be included.'' :While the engineering hull of the ''Olympic-class are like any other design in use by Starfleet, extra sections were added to the sides of the engineering hull, which contained additional laboratories and wards. These proved invaluable, as they could be used to treat highly contagious patients and could be separated by the main sections of the ship. All of the facililites abord these ships were equipped with the latest medical equipment and staffed by some of the best medical personnel that served in Starfleet.'' :Another feature that was included into the ''Olympic-class was its modularity, which meant that Starfleet could easily equip the vessels with different facilities that depended on the type of mission it would be sent on. Laboratories and wards could easily be replaced with other modules that could be customized for medical research, disaster relief, combat surgery, epidemic research, evacuation and triage, or just general humanitarian aid.'' References and notes External link * Category:Federation starship classes Category:Medical cruiser classes Category:Medical frigate classes Category:Hospital ship classes Category:24th century Federation starship classes Category:25th century Federation starship classes